Rosanne "Roe" DiLeo
Roe DiLeo was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 5th place. Personality Despite being a head chef herself and having a strong start to the season, Roe quickly became an inconsistent chef for the red team and survived multiple eliminations because of it. Despite her mistakes, she never realized them a lot and would boast on how much experience she had. Season 13 Episode 1 On the way to Hell's Kitchen, Roe proclaimed that she was going to remain at the end. Then, the bus pulled over to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show them an inspirational video before going there. After, Ramsay revealed that the winner of that season would become the Head Chef at Gordon Ramsay Pub and Grill at Caesar's Palace, in Atlantic City, and told the chefs to cook their signature dish. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Roe was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Sterling. She made a Kobe beef filet, which Ramsay praised for its complexity, and received 4 points out of 5. The red team won the challenge 24-23 and was rewarded with dinner at the Hotel Bel-Air cooked by Wolfgang Puck. During dinner, she said that things could not get better, and they soon received a visit by Puck himself. During prep, Roe wanted to keep the red team's momentum going after winning the challenge. During dinner service, she was on the meat station with Ashley Sherman. She took the lead on entrées, and it was thanks to her that the red team won dinner service. Episode 2 During the Geoduck Challenge, Roe was not seen participating in the first part, but during the second part, she was paired up with Kalen. They were seen getting two attempts accepted, and it was their second attempt that gave the red team the win at 15-14. The red team were rewarded with a day on an 80-foot luxury yacht with Ramsay. During dinner service, Roe was on the dessert station. She was not seen much that night, except when she told Janai to focus on her risotto after Ramsay sent the women to the back pantry for a meeting. Both teams were named joint-losers and Ramsay asked both teams to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Jacket Challenge, Roe was forced to make a tart because Ashley could not figure out her recipe, which was suppose to be empanadas. Then, she reluctantly showed Denine where the vinegar was, and said that it was only a burger she was making. She was the eight and last person to have their dish judged by Ramsay and went up against Fernando in the empanada round. After Ramsay told her what the correct dish was after she had no idea what her dish was after calling it a tart, she lost the round to Fernando as her pastry had no filling in it. The red team lost the challenge 4-6 and were punished by taking deliveries of 500 pounds of coffee, grinding them by hand, and prepping both kitchens for the next service. During dinner service, Roe served a coffee-rubbed Kobe steak appetizer tableside. At one point, she went to Wendy Williams' table, but accidentally caused a small fire which she put out quickly, much to her embarrassment. The red team lost dinner service and Ramsay asked them to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 During the Brunch Service Challenge, Roe took the lead for the women. She rejected Kalen and Ashley's crepes as the cheese was not melted enough, and the red team eventually won the challenge. They were rewarded with a meal at Alteller Cren, and flew to San Francisco. During dinner service, Roe was on the fish station with Kalen. After Kalen sent overcooked scallops, Ramsay had her and Kalen sit at the chefs table and eat their mistake, which she was not happy about. Later, she and Kalen were allowed back to work. While she sent up an overcooked salmon, she revealed that she had two other portions fired for the next table, and got her refire accepted. The red team won dinner service. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Roe was paired up with Katie, and they went up twice. On their first attempt, they randomly picked turkey parmesan, and took four attempts to get it right. On their second attempt, the picked the duck potstickers, but took eight attempts to get it correct. The red team eventually lost the challenge 7:41-7:07, and they were punished with taking deliveries of pizza ingredients, hand grating the cheese, and drinking a protein shake. During the Family Night dinner service, Roe was on the garnish station. At one point, she almost sent the wrong garnishes until Sade stopped her, and did not respond to Ramsay's request for the fries until he asked three times after. The red team eventually lost the service, with Ramsay accusing her of being asleep as he reminded her that the garnishes had to go to the pass before the proteins, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. Roe was not nominated for elimination, even though she was considered by Kalen. Episode 6 During the Barn Animal Challenge, Roe was paired up with Jennifer on the first part, and they got pork and potatoes. She was the final person from the red team to have her dishes judged, and presented her bone-in pork chop over a Brussel leaf hash. While the presentation was praised for being nice, it was criticized for being too boring, overly sweet due to the honey, and Ramsay felt that the garnish would have worked better with a different dish. She received 4 points out of 15, and the red team lost the challenge 25-28. They were punished with extracting all the bone marrow out of bones for a ribeye special in the next service, and making the stock. During dinner service, Roe was on the appetizer station with Ashley. She did not appreciate Sade's vocal leadership, and told her to keep quiet. When Allison Felix sat in the chef’s table, she did not pay attention as she was more concerned with Katie due to the latter being nominated once before. When she sent up her risottos, Ramsay pointed out that she served unbalanced portions and forced the women to refire their ticket. On Felix's table, she was slow on risottos, and when she did send it to the pass, it reeked of garlic. As a result, Ramsay kicked her and Katie out of the kitchen. Both team's were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Roe received a vote from La Tasha, but she asked if they would work better without her than with Jennifer. At elimination, she told Ramsay that the women did not come to an agreement on nominees, and it was a tie between the pair of herself and Katie, and Sade and Jennifer. After a quick discussion, Roe was named the red team's first nominee, with Katie as the second, and they joined Sterling and Steve from the blue team. During her plea, she said that she was a strong leader and only needed a readjustment period, but Ramsay told her that he did not have time for it. She survived elimination. Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 16 Trivia *She is the ninth contestant to be nominated at least four times in a row, following Virginia (Season 2), Andrea (Season 5), Fran, Autumn (both from Season 7), Trev (Season 8), Elise (Season 9), Robyn (Season 10), and DeMarco (Season 12). Quotes Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket